


Le pêcheur pécheur

by Neechu



Series: Intrépide [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Crossover, Erwin a des désirs particuliers, Levi est un Magicarpe, M/M, Magikarp!Levi, Smut, eruri - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin a capturé un Magicarpe, mais celui-ci éveille en lui des désirs... particuliers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pêcheur pécheur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :**  SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. La même chose pour Pokémon.
> 
> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291196/4/Intr%C3%A9pide).
> 
>  **Défi :** "Un AU (en 500 mots ou moins) ERURI M où Erwin est un dresseur pokémon pêcheur et Levi un Magikarpe."
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
>  Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
>  Cela tombe bien, on est dans le thème de la mer. Veuillez éteindre votre cerveau avant de lire ce texte, c'est pour votre bien. Vraiment. Croyez-moi.

« Mes désirs ne sont pas normaux... » pense Erwin à voix haute en observant ces deux yeux anormalement expressifs.

Cela fait un moment qu'il a recueilli ce Magicarpe, alors qu'il n'a jamais aimé les Magicarpe. Ils sont le comble de l'inutilité, ne comprennent rien et se contentent de faire Trempette dans une flaque. Puis, quand ils évoluent, ils deviennent complètement incontrôlables et dévastent tout sur leur passage. Aucune interaction et perte totale de contrôle. Vraiment, Erwin déteste les Magicarpe.

Pour un pêcheur, c'est un comble parce que c'est ce qui mord souvent au bout de sa ligne, même si Mike a un bon nez et qu'il arrive à trouver des coins intéressants.

Et pourtant, il y a  _ce_  Magicarpe en face de lui.

Il avait cru avoir ferrer un Leviator ce jour-là, car il avait même eu besoin de l'aide de Mike pour remonter la ligne. Et quelle était sa surprise lorsque ce petit poisson était sorti de l'eau et pendait à son hameçon ! Il avait vu de nombreuses tailles de Magicarpe et de tous les âges et il était sûr que même s'il en avait la taille, il n'était pas jeune. Mike avait reniflé et lui avait dit de vite se débarrasser de ce truc qui était vraiment trop louche. Mais justement, que Mike trouve une telle bestiole louche, cela avait forcément attisé sa curiosité, c'était un mystère à percer.

Erwin aime les mystères. (Même s'il est la seule énigme qu'il ne voudra jamais résoudre.)

Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il habite dans ce chalet, non loin de nombreux cours d'eau et quelques lacs. Seul Mike lui rend quelque fois visite. Fut une époque où Nile venait aussi avec eux, mais lorsqu'Erwin avait annoncé à l'Infirmière Marie du Centre qu'il préférait continuer de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans les fonds marins, Nile en avait profité pour l'épouser et mener une vie parfaitement ennuyante. (Non mais, vraiment, travailler avec l'Agent Pixis se résumait à écrire ses rapports à sa place, il était mieux au grand air !)

Il ne vit pas dans le luxe non plus, il capture des spécimens pour le Professeur à quelques kilomètres de temps à autre et ça lui suffit pour vivre en paix. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il en fait, mais il ne veut pas tellement le savoir non plus car c'est un tel capharnaüm là-dedans et son assistant à l'air au bord de la syncope chaque fois qu'il le voit. De son côté, Mike ne veut jamais l'accompagner car l'odeur du laboratoire lui colle des sinusites terribles.

D'ailleurs, le Professeur Hanji Zoë aurait probablement adoré étudier ce spécimen mais Erwin avait décidé de le ramener chez lui. De le garder. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec ce Magicarpe qui le fixait toujours dans l'aquarium qu'il avait installé des années auparavant de son habitation.

Son pyjama au niveau des chevilles et sa main lustrant autre chose que le manche de sa canne à pêche, Erwin admet qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû ramener ce Magicarpe chez lui.

Parce que ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il se caresse sous les yeux de son étrange colocataire qui le fixe toujours avec cette lueur inconnue dans le regard. Cela aurait dû être déstabilisant, mais ça ne l'est pas, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Ce qui l'est davantage, ce sont les rêves qu'il fait chaque nuit. Il a beau vivre dans un monde étrange rempli de mille et une merveilles, rêver d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas fait décidément partie des choses pas normales.

En pleine nuit, une lueur étrange le réveille. Erwin met un temps avant de remarquer que cela vient de l'aquarium et il se redresse brusquement. Le Magicarpe semble évoluer et il se demande ce qu'il va faire. La pièce ne peut pas tenir un Leviatior. (Même si ce Magicarpe était ridiculement petit.)

Erwin voit alors deux jambes se dessiner dans la lueur, toujours très vive qui lui fait vraiment mal aux yeux.

Un  _humain_  ?!

Erwin se lève et accourt auprès de l'aquarium pour aider la personne à en sortir. La lueur finit par disparaître et la silhouette tousse énormément en crachant de l'eau.

\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- D'après toi, connard ?

Erwin écarquille les yeux. Entre deux quintes de toux la personne se relève et le fusille du regard. Ses yeux gris acier le transpercent de part en part, il a déjà vu ce regard.

\- Putain, c'est dégueulasse, t'as jamais changé l'eau ou quoi ?

Erwin s'écarte et manque de trébucher, sous le choc. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'aquarium et constate que le Magicarpe n'est plus là. Le Magicarpe a évolué en  _humain_. Pire, il s'agit de l'homme qu'il voyait dans son sommeil.

\- Oy, le vieux dégueulasse, tu préfères te la tripoter devant des mollusques ?

Erwin le regarde et relève que l'homme est complètement nu. Et qu'il l'a vu se masturber en le regardant. Il se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- N... Non. Absolument pas.

Il passe une main sur son visage pour se reprendre. Il est Erwin Smith. Il n'est pas appelé le Maniaque du Contrôle pour paniquer devant une telle situation. Même si elle dépasse tous les entendements du réel.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Que tu te branles sur...  
\- Non ! le coupe-t-il car il ne veut pas vraiment parler ça, c'est trop gênant. Toi, humain.  
\- Je  _suis_  un humain. Un putain de Magicarpe, il a fallu que je sois foutu en un putain de poisson rouge inutile. Et que je me retrouve avec un putain de gros porc pour survivre.

Tout en continuant de pester, l'homme secoue sa chevelure ébène et observe autour de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de me laver.

Sans un mot, Erwin lui montre la salle de bains et regarde le petit homme s'y diriger. À côté de lui, personne n'est bien grand (et encore, il est lui-même plus petit que Mike) mais l'homme est vraiment petit.

Lorsqu'il revient, Erwin a sorti un de ses pyjamas que l'homme enfile sans un mot. Il se contente de la chemise car le reste tombe automatiquement à ses chevilles, même le caleçon.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Levi.

Erwin ne dit rien, mais son prénom ressemble vraiment à ce en quoi il aurait dû évoluer.

Il observe le téléphone dans le coin de la pièce, il hésite à appeler Moblit Berner pour éclaircir la situation (Hanji Zoë aurait rappliqué en un claquement de doigts, et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée), même s'il n'est pas Professeur et juste assistant, c'est un homme brillant.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'approcher qu'il se sent déjà tiré en arrière. Un bras le bloque avec une force incroyable et un objet tranchant effleure sa jugulaire. Il ne l'avait même pas vu voler un couteau !

\- Tu préviens la moindre personne que je suis ici et je te saigne. Compris ?

Son ton est froid, menaçant. Les malfrats sont rares dans cette région

\- Tu fais parti de...  
\- Non. Je suis seul.

Quelque chose change dans sa voix quand il dit ses mots. Erwin n'a pas besoin de lui poser des milliards de question pour comprendre qu'il a du perdre des compagnons.

\- Tu peux rester ici, mais tu dois m'expliquer tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé.  
\- Deal. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, comme appeler le commissariat, je te bute.

Erwin hoche la tête et Levi le libère. Il peut enfin se remettre sur pieds et reprendre un peu de contenance. Ils s'installent avec une tasse de thé (Levi a insisté pour relaver trois fois la sienne, a-t-il un problème ?) puis le brun commence son récit.

Il avoue être un criminel recherché par la police et qu'il avait deux autres compagnons avec lui, mais qu'il a perdu. C'est surprenant de voir quelque chose qui ressemble à du chagrin dans sa voix, il n'a jamais vu un visage aussi peu expressif. Il n'explique pas comment il les a perdu et il termine sur son dernier souvenir : il se lavait dans une chute d'eau quand il a entendu une explosion et vu des rayons bizarres.

Erwin s'en rappelle, de l'explosion car même si le Professeur a sombré dans la folie depuis longtemps, il est rare qu'il entende quelque chose d'ici. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, Erwin ne dit rien sur le Laboratoire et les recherches parfois étranges qui y sont faites.

Mais cette nuit, aucun d'eux deux ne sauraient dire comment Levi a pu être libéré de cette forme qui ne le réjouissait vraiment pas.

Quand ils ont fini, un long silence s'installe. L'adrénaline de cette folle situation retombe et Erwin réalise qu'il n'a pas fini sa nuit et qu'il est encore très fatigué. Et après un long débat sur le fait qu'Erwin refusait de dormir par terre chez lui et que Levi refusait de dormir sur un sol aussi crade, même s'il avait un sac de couchage, ils se retrouvent dos à dos sur le matelas. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche d'Erwin lorsqu'il blottit un peu plus sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Le pervers ?  
\- Je m'appelle Erwin.  
\- M'en branle. Enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui t'en branle. Littéralement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Erwin a envie de dormir. Il n'a pas envie de repenser au fait que l'objet de ses désirs est passé de poisson à homme et qu'il a son cul nu collé contre le sien dans ce lit trop petit pour deux.

\- Faut vraiment être tordu pour...  
\- Stop.  
\- Quoi ? Je te signale que tu  _me_  regardais en...  
\- Je sais ! Alors dors, et fous-moi la paix.  
\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu te la faire lever, vraiment.

Erwin se sent à nouveau rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. La seule consolation qu'il avait face à ces moments de faiblesse était qu'il était seul et que personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Il a l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar.

\- Oy, fais pas ta vierge. À ce stade...  
\- Tes yeux.  
\- Mes yeux ?

Il sent le corps de Levi bouger derrière lui puis il penche sa tête devant la sienne. Son regard se plonge dans le sien. Sur ce visage si inexpressif, ses yeux sont foudroyants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Erwin se tend alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourt. La main de Levi s'est glissée sous son pyjama et l'effleure.

\- Levi, qu'est-ce que...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Surpris, et luttant contre la panique (Erwin Smith ne panique pas !), il s'écarte en glissant sur le dos et observe le brun qui s'assoit sur lui en le chevauchant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me faire, quelques heures plus tôt ?

Erwin écarquille les yeux, ahuri, en l'observant retirer la chemise qui lui avait vraiment trop grande.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour...  
\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Erwin ne répond rien, ses yeux détaillant le corps qui s'offre à lui. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour oublier ces semaines de désir et de rêves étranges. Cela expliquerait presque ces pulsions étranges qui l'animaient jusque là.

C'était Levi qu'il désirait.

C'est Levi qu'il désire, tout de suite.

Ses lèvres se collent alors aux siennes et toute la pression disparaît. Les corps se découvrent, se cherchent. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres sont aventureuses, insatiables et impatientes. Ce corps est tellement fin à côté du sien qu'il a presque peur de le briser, mais Levi lui a déjà montré sa force. Mais, entre deux coups de reins, Erwin oublie rapidement ce détail tant leurs corps semblent être taillés pour l'autre. Erwin oublie tout. Ils ne sont que frissons et gémissements de plaisir.

Et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commence à montrer ses premiers rayons qu'ils s'endorment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants et couverts de sueurs.

Alors, tout ce que sait Erwin, c'est qu'il refuse que Levi ne s'en aille un jour.


End file.
